A Rock and a Hard Place
by Alita
Summary: TK wants to talk to you about something cause he's in a bit of a jam...


  
  
  
A Rock and a Hard Place.  
  
AN: Hey there! It's Alita. I had this little idea in the middle of my theater class. After that is a preview to a new fic I"m working on called Neo Destiny. I'm in denial about the end to season two, so I came up with this story, though it does have a few elements of the last two episodes in it. I'm working on my short stories, Digidestiny 101 and the Neo Destiny stories. I want them gone and out of my head!  
  
~~  
  
Sometimes the best monologs are really dialogs...  
- A Theater Teacher  
  
~~~  
  
I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place.  
  
Hey! Don't laugh! It's not funny, I really in a bad spot here. Sometimes it sucks being one of the 'Little Angels'. *Every*one tells you *every*thing because they think, or rather know, that you won't tell.  
  
'TK, I need to talk to you about something but you can't tell anyone,' and so on and so forth. It's all I hear lately.  
  
Espically from those three. Those three being Matt, Tai, and Sora. Geeze, and here I thought *my* love life was complicated.  
  
::sigh:: Kari...  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Huh? Oh yeah, back to the point. See, Tai and Sora have been in love for as long as I've known them (about 4 years or so) but they haven't gotten anywhere.  
  
Why?  
  
*Becasue they're stubborn idiots that's why!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
See, Sora's waiting for Tai to say something, anything, to let her know he likes her. Well not anything, or God knows they'd be celebrating their two year annivarsy by now. Nope, Sora wants to hear those three little words.  
  
She knows he likes her but she figures he doesn't like her enough if he won't say it. So she's been waiting and waiting and waiting and nothing.   
  
This is where my brother comes in. He likes Sora but he also refuses to say anything becasue he doesn't want to reisk Tai's friendship. So Matt's waiting for Sora to ask him out, so he can say that it wasn't his fault she fell for him because he never made a move on her.   
  
And Tai? Tai's courage doesn't reach into the realm of love. He's a fighter not a lover. He won't say anything to Sora because he's afraid of what she'll say to him. He says he'll tell her *eventually* no matter how many times I tell him to do it and get it over with.   
  
He's taking it for granted that she'll always be there, that they always will hang out together, that they'll always have lunch under the tree in front of the school everyday.... Is it just me, or does that sound familiar...  
  
Hmmm, oh well.   
  
Anyway in summary it goes like this:  
  
Matt's waiting for Sora.  
  
Sora's waiting for Tai.  
  
Tai's waiting for the *apocalypse*.  
  
I'd scream if my Mom wasn't in the other room.  
  
So anyway that's how it was. Yeah, that's right *was*. Sora came up to me and asked me what Matt's favorite kind of cookies were. I asked her why-  
  
Huh? Oh. Sugar cookies.  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, I asked her why and she said that, and I quote : "I'm tired of waiting for Tai, TK. I'm going to try and move on, and I kinda have a thing for Matt. So, I'm going to make him some cookies for him to snack on before the concert and see if he takes a hint. Maybe he'll catch on to what Tai wasn't able too when I did the same for him."  
  
Okay, so Matt's about to have his dreams come true. The thing is something tells me that Sora and Matt as a couple is a bad idea. A *very* bad idea.  
  
So with that gut feeling I have two choices.  
  
One I be a good little angel and not say anything, because I promised I wouldn't, and it's none of my damn buisness anyway.  
  
Or I go to Tai and try and convince him to pour his heart out to Sora sometime in the next...lessee...two days.  
  
As Ken says 'Madre de Dios' I'm in trouble.  
  
Any way this goes, I'm screwed.   
  
If Tai tells Sora he loves her, I'm pretty sure she'll drop Matt for Tai. That kind of implies she's not in love with him in the first place. So for Sora to ask Matt out would be wrong the whole way around.  
  
But, going out with Sora would make Matt happy and as his brother that is my prime concern.  
  
But then, he'll be miserable when Sora finnaly dumps him, not to mention that it's hard to have a realtionship if you don't love each other, so they'd be miserable throughout.  
  
On the other hand, if Tai and Sora go out, and Matt finds out I had something to do with it, when she was on the verge of asking him out, when I knew he liked her, he'll be mad at me.  
  
I don't want that. He says *I* have a hot head?! He's just as bad as I am!  
  
..........  
  
.........  
  
You know what?  
  
Well, if I'm careful, I can try and give Tai a push to ask out Sora out without *saying* anything about her being about to ask out Matt.  
  
Yeah! That's what I'll do! Okay now what to say.  
  
.........  
  
How's this: Tai, stop acting like an idiot and tell Sora you love her already!  
  
Well?  
  
Yeah, I didn't think so either.  
  
How about: :Smack: Tai tell her already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No, that's even worse.  
  
How about: Tai, if you don't tell her soon, you're gonna lose her. Maybe even for good.  
  
Hmmmm, that sounds good. Okay, that's what I'll say. I'll go now, I promised Kari I'd stop by anyway.  
  
:sigh: Kari.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
Oh, yeah, right, I'm going! I just hope it's the right thing to do....  
  
~~~~  
  
Preview to Neo Destiny: Digimon 03!  
  
~~~  
  
We never thought it would end the way it did. Or that the end would be so slow and painful. So full of hurt feelings and fights. I never thought we could be so selfish and not understanding.  
  
It started when Ms. Takaishi and Cody died. Ms. Takaishi had been captured by an evil digimon and, naturally, we all went to rescue her. To make a long story short, we fought, we won, but before we did, Cody died protecting Ms. Takaishi, and she died shortly thereafter.   
  
This is where the selfishness comes in. We were so caught up in our own emotions that we didn't think about how the others were feeling. We all fought with each other. Things that normally we would have laughed off, like Davis being late, or Matt making a smart-ass remark, was turned into a big deal. Whenever there was more than one Digidestined in a room together, there was certain to be a fight.   
  
TK, meanwhile, go so distant. He didn't smile, or laugh, or anything. I offered to play a game of one on one with him and he refuesed. Everyone was worried about him, when they weren't fighting with one another, they were hovering over TK (and Yolei) asking if he was alright. We all tried to help him, but it didn't work, he just slipped away more. After a while, about a month or so, he seemed to perk up a little. So we figured he was feeling better, but then TK gave us the surprise of our lives.   
  
He left.  
  
TK wrote his Grandfather in France and asked him if he could go and live with him over there. TK didn't tell *anyone* until he had bought the ticket and packed his stuff. He let Matt know the night before he was supossed to leave. They must have had a fight over it because Matt wasn't there to see TK off at the airport, in fact the only ones there were Davis, Kari and I. Kari and TK also had a bit of a fight. Oddly enough, nither raised their voices, which I think was worse than if they had been yelling at each other. Kari said that if he got on that plane, he could kiss any chance of an 'us' goodbye. In the end, Kari slapped TK across the face because he wouldn't say that he loved her now or that he ever did. He even said 'what made you think I loved you?' TK walked to the gate and didn't look back. No one heard from him for several weeks, and when we did, it was a huge guilt trip. See, he had given us every way to keep in touch with him. His Grandfather's phone number, address so we could write, we all knew his E-mail. We never wrote or called once in the weeks when he was there.  
  
It was the biggest mistake of our lives. We recived one last E-mail from him, I remember all of it:   
  
'I'm staying in France. I was only planning on being here until I got my act together, I just needed some time alone. I mean, that first time we all were in the Digiworld, most of you felt something similar right? That, as much as everyone tried to help, you needed to be alone and figure this all out for yourself.   
  
It was selfish I know. I should have told you about my plans sooner. I should have waited a little bit longer, until things settled down. I should have, and I knew it, but, I didn't care. I figured every person deserves at least one moment of extreme selfishness, and I should cash in on mine, before I went insane. I mean, I wasn't going to be able to help you guys when I needed help myself. So I decided that I needed to get away for a little while. So I wrote Grandpa and he said fine, I asked Dad and he said he understood why. I asked him not to tell Matt because I wanted to do it myself. (I put that off until the last minute because I thought that if I told him sooner he'd somehow convince me to stay)   
  
Also, I wanted to explain to my Grandparents why my Mom died. (It's her side of the family that lives over here and they deserved a full explanation) But anyway, I've gotten my wits back around me, but considering the fact that none of you seem to want me to come back, I think I'll stay.  
  
Goodbye,  
TK.  
  
PS: Tai, Catherine says hi.  
PPS: Kari, I'm sorry for the airport, I don't know what the heck I was thinking, saying those things to you. Please don't remember me for that.  
  
We all e-mailed him back apologizing, asking him to change his mind and come back. He didn't reply to any, in fact he blocked all our addresses from his e-mail account. He wrote us one more time, he sent us an announcement of his engagement to Catherine, some ten years later.  
  
Well, what happened to TK happened to all of us, meaning we all left. The Digidestined disbanded were scattered to the winds. None of us spoke to one another, Matt and TK, Tai and Kari, well... they all claim they are only children. As for the rest of us, we all tried to settle down and forget about the past. I dyed my hair, changed my name, I altered my voice. No one would reconize me even if I was standing right next to them.   
  
I like it that way. Because I won't leave the past alone. I drop in on the Digidestined every once in awhile. I know what happened to TK and why he drinks a little more than what is healthy for him. I know where Kari is and why she dresses in black and cries herself to sleep. They all know me but don't know who I once was. All they know is that I'll help them if they need it. That's the best I can do right now, I need an opening. Maybe, just maybe, we can all get together again and things will all be alright.  
~~  
  
Like? Don't like? It'll get better! Just give me an honest chance! In the next part, I'll introduce the main characters. Oh, and Catherine is that blond Digidestined girl, I couldn't figure out if her name was Catherine or Kakerine, or something else. (Heck for awhile I thought Kari's name was Kori! I think I need to get my ears checked or something) Till next time!   
  
Oh! Wait!  
  
I need all the attacks for, Gabumon and all his digivolutions, Tentomon, Patamon, Wormon, Gatomon, and V-mon.   
  
Also, and this is a bit of a streach, what is Wormon and V-mon's ultimate forms? Not when they DNA digivolve, just as themselves. Do they even have them?  
  
Alita ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
